Zhao Guangping
| name = Zhào Guǎngpíng | native_name = 趙光屏 | image =Zhao Guangping.jpg | caption = | order = Supreme Leader of the Manchu Republic | term_start = 14th July 19171 | term_end = 21st April, 1929 | predecessor = Position established | successor = Liang Pufang | term_start1 = 11th December 19442 | term_end1 = 22nd January, 1945 | predecessor1 = Liang Pufang | successor1 = Qian Wanyong | title2 = Leader of the Manzuxiehui | term_start2 = 14th July 1917 | term_end2 = 22nd January, 1945 | predecessor2 = Position established | successor2 = Qian Wanyong | birth_date = Zhao Guangping April 14th, 1878 | birth_place = , , | death_date = 22nd January, 1945 | death_place = Harbin, Second Manchu Republic | constituency = | party = Manzuxiehui | rhouse = | spouse = Qin Quan Luo Ying3 Wei Chan3 | multiple_spouses = | children = Zhao Zhanli Zhao Xiaosong | residence = | alma mater = | alma_mater = | profession = | religion = | signature = | languages_spoken = | footnotes = 1 First Manchu Republic, 2 Second Manchu Republic, 3 |allegiance = |branch = Manchu National Army |serviceyears = 1916-45 |rank = |unit = |commands = All |battles = Manchu-Chinese War Manchu Revolution }} Zhào Guǎngpíng (Chinese: 趙光屏, Chao Kuang-P'ing; April 14th, 1946 - 22nd January, 1945, aged 67) was a revolutionary nationalist who led the First and Second Manchu Republic's from 1917-1929 and 1944-45 respectively, as well as being the founder of the Manzuxiehui. He is also known as Zhao Xībin and Aleksey Kozlovsky. Zhao is considered the of Manchuria and remains a prominent figure in . He was referred to as the " " (supreme leader"). Zhao was born in in 1878 into an ethnic Manchu noble family. Having been a member of the under the following the Zhao took power in the province and the surrounding area, coming into conflict with the backed by . In 1916 Zhao proclaimed the creation of the Manchu Republic and in 1918 following the started to favour ties with the in Russia. Under Zhao a cohesive nation-state was created as the Manchu Republic modernised, with Zhao professing a similar idealogical direction to leader emphasising nationalist, statist policies. However, worsening relations with Japan as well as the ascension of within the USSR and his support for the Chinese saw Zhao diplomatically and militarily isolated, leading to the Manchu-Chinese War in 1929. Zhao and his government fled into the USSR where they continued to claim sovereignty over Manchuria in exile. In 1944 Zhao and the remnants of his former government led the Manchu Revolution within where he formed the Second Manchu Republic as its Premier. However only a month after taking power he was killed by a Japanese agent, and a few months after that his republic was invaded by the USSR. His body was subsequently embalmed by the Communist Party of Manchuria and continue's to be on display in a mausoleum. Names Zhao's birth name was Zhào Xībīn ( : 赵西镔; : Chao Hsi-Pin; : ㄓㄠˋ ㄒㄧ ㄅㄧㄣ). however he rarely used this name in public.His was Zhào Guǎngpíng (traditional Chinese; 趙光屏; Zhuyin: ㄓㄠˋ ㄍㄨㄤ ㄆㄧㄥˊ) of which he was commonly reffered to in Manchuria and the rest of the world. Throughout his lifetime western sources generally called him by the Wades-Giles romanticisation of his name, Chao Kuang-P'ing. During his time living in the he took the Russian name of Aleksey Kozlovsky (Алексей Козловский) which the Soviet press continued to refer to him as until his death. In the west he was referred to as the "Manchu Bolshevik" or the "Red Marshal" whilst in Manchuria he was known as the Zuìgāo Lǐngxiù (最高領袖; Tsui-Kao Linghsiu; ㄗㄨㄟˋ ㄍㄠ ㄌㄧㄥˇ ㄒㄧㄡˋ ''), the "Supreme Leader". When he was studying in Japan he adopted the name '''Hiro Gamen' ( : 広画面). Early life Military career First Manchu Republic In exile Second Manchu republic and death Legacy Views and beliefs Personal life Category:Individuals Category:Manchuria